Roaming
by TheGravityQueen
Summary: Mariku roams the blimp, after everyone has long gone to bed. While searching for the room with the man he intends to kill, he stumbles upon an unconscious Ryou Bakura, and decides to investigate. Rated M for the 2nd chapter. Deathshipping. PWP
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing in a long time, and even more so with it being Yu-Gi-Oh! related. I'm going to try to keep the characters an IC as I can, because reading OOC characters tends not to be much fun for anyone. This is also my first time writing deathshipping, so I apologize if it is not that great. I actually plan on writing more then just this one short chapter, and I'm really sorry if it takes a while.

* * *

The blimp was deadly silent. His shoes clicked against the tiled floor of the blimp, causing the sound to echo around the hall. Roaming the blimp was far more preferable than being locked in that tiny room. He had a reason for wandering, and he would get to that. Finally being free from his pathetic counterparts mind, he could end all of his resistance, if only he could find the room again. He smirked, nearly grinning to himself as he relished the thought, sliding the blade of the Millennium Rod deep into Rishid's eyes, mutilating the rest of his body before ending the Pharaoh, feeding them all to the shadows. There was a door on his left, as he pulled out the Rod from behind him.

The door slid open silently, as Mariku stepped into the room, scanning it. He would have thought it to be empty if he hadn't walked further in, noticing the unconscious male on the bed, his white hair standing out against the ugly light yellow pillow cover. Mariku cocked his head, deciding to approach the bed, placing the Rod back, in the loop of his belt. This wasn't the one that had dueled with the Pharaoh.

He leaned in, hovering over the bed, towards him- Bakura, he supposed his name was. Yes, this definitely was not the one who was dueling. His features were much softer than the others. Mariku moved his hand slowly, sliding it through the pale ones hair, then lower, onto his face as he cupped his cheek. He ran his thumb over the skin of Bakura's cheek, before pushing the nail of his thumb into the skin, on the uppermost part of the cheek. The skin broke, and the cut started to bleed, running onto Mariku's hand and sliding down his face, tinting the white hair with red.

Mariku removed his hand, licking away the blood. He mused, looking down at the boy, he looked better covered in blood. He touched the boy again, his hands roaming lower, over his arm, over the bandage. He began to tear at it, exposing the open cut. He chuckled, gouging his fingers into the wound. The one on the bed loud out a faint sound of pain, his face twitching slightly. Mariku waited until a sizable stain had been created on the sheets, removing his hand from the wound. He slid his hand lower on the arm, coming upon an ugly scar covering a large amount on Bakura's left hand. His bloodied fingers traced the outline of the scar.

"Oh, the things I want to do to you..." He whispered to the unconscious one, moving his hands up towards Bakura's neck as he tightened his grip, cutting off the pale boys air supply.

He removed his hands, letting them hover over the skin, he didn't want to kill him yet... but there was a light purple bruise forming, and that was alright. His fingers trailed down, over the soft fabric of Bakura's shirt, feeling how thin the boy actually was. Maybe even slightly underfed. Oh, how easily he could break his ribs and arms, snapping his legs as the body under him screamed, before he finally choked him, drawing out the poor boys demise. Maybe he would get the chance, but doing so now would raise alarm, and he had a job to do.

Mariku stood, walking away from the bed. He had wasted enough time in here as is. The door slid open again as he left, completely unaware of the figure standing in the shadows in the hall, pressed to the wall, the Ring in her hands. Her body was tense as she glared at the back of Mariku's head, eyes clouded over, with hate, with spite. After she had made sure that he was far away, she snuck into the room, walking over to Bakura, the Ring glowing.

He continued down the hall, until he came upon another door. Yes, this was the one. He entered the room, the Millenium Rod out, unsheathing it as he approached the bed, raising the knife slightly over the sleeping man's head, trying to savor this moment before he murdered him.

Something was off, however, as he turned around. Seeing a mass of white hair, however different from the one back in he other room.

_Ah... _He thought. _I might get my chance after all._


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thank to those of you who have read this so far! I wanted to point out that this chapter takes place after the duel between Mariku and Yami Bakura. I also can't stress how hard writing this chapter was. Trying to keep both of them in character was a challenge. This is also the first time I've written smut in... a while, so I apologize. I may or may not write another chapter after this. I tried to proofread this as best as I could, but if you notice something off, please tell me so I may fix it.

[5/1/13] EDIT: I wrote the last portion of this at like 2 in the morning, so I have edited it. Sorry!

**Warnings: **Blood, lime and smut.

* * *

The duel had been easy. Dealing with the Pharaoh for that moment was easy. Finding that Rishid had been moved, however, was not. The veins on his face had begun to protrude as he walked, furious. Oh, he was _so _close to ending him. _So close, _and yet he got distracted with the one with the Ring, the one working with his weaker counterpart. He could feel the cold metal of the Ring on his chest, and it angered him.

Once the door of his room closed behind him, he ripped off the Ring and threw it at the wall, growling as the trinket clattered to the floor with an innocent tinkle as the needles hit against each other. He glared down at it as it gleamed in the faint light coming through the window. In the space of a few seconds, he was in the Shadow Realm, about to go and stab the spirit in the stomach for distracting him so.

However, he paused. The tension in the air was palpable; Mariku thought he would be able to cut it if he wished. He stood in the shadow, allowing himself to remain invisible as he watched. Across from him were the two of them; the only noticeable difference from this distance was their hair. The two of them where sitting across from each other; the one he had dueled glared off into the distance, while the other, head in his arms, almost. The host glaring at the spirit, the spirit trying not to let it get to him.

"Will you stop that." He spirit growled, still not looking at his host. Ryou murmured something, something that Mariku didn't pick up on. The spirit, however, did. His dark eyes snapped to his host as he got up and walked forward, the tendrils of the shadows clinging to his clothes as if they didn't want him to leave. The spirit stood directly in front of his host, reaching down and grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt, pulling him upwards. Mariku grinned to himself, looking at the two of them. Being alone to your thoughts in the Realm was a dangerous thing- the shadows would twist your memories and sharpen your tongue; they would bring forth the worst in each individual.

What words passed between the two were lost on Mariku, he had stopped paying attention until he heard a sharp crack. He looked over again, the spirit was holding onto his face, pulling his hand away as blood ran down, out of his nose. Ryou has been dropped, trying to get some footing so he did not fall down. Bakura swung his fist at Ryou, and it smashed into his jaw, causing Ryou to fall backwards due to his unstable footing. The spirit sat on his host, wrapping his slender fingers around Ryou's neck, hissing curses at the boy. Ryou kicked and yelled, hitting Bakura in the side of the head multiple times.

"What was that?" The spirit hissed; ceasing the hold he had on Ryou's throat. He didn't have a moment to understand the answer because the boy was screaming, pushing the spirit back and attacking him, spouting half sentences and near threats, before the spirit kicked him off. Ryou fell on his back, lying there as Bakura got up and yelled, yelled and yelled and yelled. Poison and death spewing from his mouth, a final kick to the stomach and the spirit walked away, leaving the boy alone.

Mariku looked in the direction the spirit headed in, tempted to follow, but he could always go after Bakura some other time. The little show the two of them was amusing to say the least. He thought the host would have been a bit more- submissive than that. Perhaps Bakura and the host had shared more traits then either of them would like to admit. Mariku stepped out of the shadows, towards the boy. Ryou was sitting up now, placing a hand to his broken lip and staring, disgusted, at the blood that stained his hands. The tan one chuckled, and the pale one snapped his head around, thinking it was the spirit again. Ryou paused, confused. Mariku knelt down, leaned forward, and swiped his index finger across Ryou's bloody lip.

If Ryou was confused before, he was absolutely befuddled now. His mind struggled to complete a coherent thought- after all; some stranger had just come up and touched him, in the Shadow Realm, no less.

"Who...?" He began. He was cut off when the hand began to move lower, stroking at his neck affectionately, at the darkening bruise. Ryou gulped.

"Is he always that way?" Mariku asked, smirking to himself at the nice shade of light purple the bruise had turned into. He felt the muscles in Ryou's neck move as the smaller male looked in the direction of the spirit, presumably glaring.

"I don't know. It's the first time I've... seen him face to face." Ryou stated, trying to ignore the hand as best as he could. He let out a small breath as a few fingers slipped under the collar of his shirt. Ryou turned his head, jumping slightly as his face was barely separated from the others, staring into deep violets. "I'm not... usually wanting to talk to him..." Mariku grinned, and if it weren't for the eyes, the dead, soulless eyes, it would have looked kind on any other face.

Mariku tilted his head slightly, like a cat right before it was done playing with its food. In his empty hand he held the Rod, the blade out of it's sheathe. Oh how he wanted to make this one bleed. He lowered his hand onto Ryou's chest, pushing him onto his back. Ryou had begun to glare at Mariku, the shadows licking at his splayed out hair and deathly white skin made him seem inhuman- like a wraith.

The tanned one moved onto Ryou's hips, sitting on them, the shadows moved to his will, bounding the pale ones wrists to the floor. However, the one under him was as calm as could be, at least on the outside, he was. Mariku could see it in his eyes though. Ryou was scared, terrified even. Who would blame him though, a strange man, now sitting on him in some dark world he had never been? Mariku simply chucked, relishing the look in Ryou's eyes.

The blade of the Rod flicked across the skin of Ryou's cheek, causing blood to well up and pour from the cut. Mariku leaned down, hovering the blade down the side of his face, down his neck, stopping it right above the heart of his victim. Ryou shivered slightly under him.

"Aren't you scared?" He purred, sliding the blade up, cutting through the cloth of the shirt, through the skin.

"Yes." Ryou let out a sigh, biting his lip softly as the blade sliced through the skin on his chest, how it hurt.

"Will he get angry?" Mariku questioned, obviously meaning the spirit. The Rod was placed down as he trailed both of his hands up Ryou, up his legs, his chest, sliding his fingers against the cut and painting the white body with blood.

"Probably." He gasped softly, as the hands slid over his chest yet again. He had to bite his lip as Mariku lifted his chin, and slowly licked his neck. Mariku leaned closer, letting out another chuckle, before whispering into the others ear.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" The air was still as he waited for an answer. He flicked his eyes towards Ryou's face, seeing the boy having his brow furrowed as he glared off into the distance. Mariku could see the anger and hate in those eyes. The boy wanted to prove something to the spirit, he mused.

"No." Ryou answered, before letting out a loud sound of pain as Mariku bit into his shoulder, breaking the skin. He hissed as Mariku's abnormally long tongue darted between the bite marks and the cuts, lapping up the blood.

Mariku changed his position, no longer sitting on the boy but hovering over him, hands on either side of Ryou's head. He snuck one of his thighs in between the boys legs, using his mouth to attack at the pale ones neck- biting, licking and the sort. Ryou let out a breathy gasp, his body squirming slightly. He whispered something, and Mariku paused.

"Hm?" He raised a brow.

"Let me..." Ryou gulped slightly, trying to get his breathing under control, his face was already a nice shade of pink. "Let me use my hands." He murmured, not looking Mariku in the face as he said this. Mariku chuckled, not moving as the shadows around Ryou's wrists dissipated, surprised for a moment as the hands tangled in his mess of blonde hair, pulling his head down. Ryou bit at Mariku's bottom lip, breaking the skin. Mariku could feel the hands in his hair tightening their grip- possibly trying to stop them from shaking. He merely chuckled, and grabbed a fistful of Ryou's hair, forcing their mouths together. Making the one under him bleed some more, biting at his lips and tongue.

Ryou suddenly gasped, breaking the violent kiss with the other and throwing his head back, his body arching forward. Mariku had reached into his pants and grabbed him, causing Ryou to squirm under him. The hands trailed down from Mariku's hair to his cape, clinging to it and nearly tearing the fabric, as Mariku had started to lick at the pale ones neck yet again. Ryou let out small sounds and pants as Mariku ever so slowly stroked him, wanting to make Ryou beg for him.

"Please..." He whined; his hands had gotten under Mariku's shirt, his fingernails digging into the skin of his back. "Oh, please..." Ryou jerked as Mariku complied, if only for the moment. Ryou's fingers broke the skin of the tan ones back, pulling down as he moaned loudly. Mariku was back on his knees, leaning over Ryou as he pushed the smaller males hips down. He hissed as the cuts on his back stung, quickly moving his hand and lowering his head. Ryou bucked up, hissing- in either pain or elation, Mariku had no idea, as he brought the blade of the Rod back around, and made small slices all over Ryous' midsection. Ryou jerked yet again, letting out a strangled sound as he clawed at ground. His back arched, he didn't have any time to collect himself.

Mariku flipped Ryou over, grabbing at his belt and trying to undo it with the hand that wasn't covered in jizz. Ryou moaned softly as Mariku pulled his pants and boxers down, groping at his ass. It was only a few moments before Mariku entered him.

Ryou screamed. It was a loud, ear-shattering scream. Mariku closed his eyes and laughed, yes, that is what he wanted. Sounds of pain, sounds of agony and hate. He grunted as he thrusted into the body under him, savoring the sounds of pain from the boy. Ryou's arms gave up on him, his face hitting the ground, letting out more sounds, strained sounds, needy sounds, as if he couldn't exist without Mariku pounding into him. Mariku wrapped an arm around Ryou's neck, lifting him up so he could bite at the boy again, on the ear, on the cheek, once or twice on the neck. Ryou's sounds of pain had been mixed with ones of pleasure at this moment, as his slender fingers grabbed on Mariku's arm, trying to get a grip on the golden armbands.

They kept this up for a while, they moved out of sync, clawing, biting and tearing at each other. Loud moans and pleads escaped from Ryou, as nothing but growls and angry grunts came from the other. Everything was wrong, but it felt to good to stop. Mariku couldn't believe how tight and warm the other was, dragging his free hand down Ryou's chest and stomach, grabbing onto the smaller ones length. Ryou came, yelling and arching, trying to dig his nails into something, but only getting the cold metal of the armbands. Mariku growled deep within his chest as he felt the other tighten around him, releasing inside of the smaller male, clawing at the inside of Ryou's thigh. Ryou was shaking, he whimpered slightly as he felt the warmth. They both were still, trying to calm their breathing. Mariku released Ryou from the death grip he had him in, watching as the pale one fell to the ground, panting.

Mariku snorted, standing back up after collecting his belt and the Rod. Leaving him here like this would do, yes, that would do just fine. He didn't hurt him as much as he wanted to, however. He glared down at Ryou, tilting his head once again. The shadows had begun to crawl onto the body. He supposed that would be enough, the shadows needed to feed, anyway. He fixed himself, placing his belt back on before turning.

He still had a spirit to hunt down, after all.


End file.
